Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame applied to a solar module, and particularly, to a lightweight solar module frame having heat dissipation and ventilation functions.
Related Art
With the development of science and technology, demand for energy increases with each passing day. However, energy sources on the Earth are limited; therefore, people from all over the world are dedicated to development of alternative energy, among which the development of solar power generation conforming to the appeal of environment protection is most popular.
To maintain a high weight bearing capacity and a pressure resisting capability of a solar module, a conventional solar module frame is formed by four integrally formed metal borders, and shapes of the four borders are substantially the same; consequently, the frame is heavy, and thus is inconvenient to deliver, install, and repair. Therefore, the border structure needs to be modified, so as to effectively reduce the weight of the borders while maintaining a high weight bearing capacity and a pressure resisting capability. In addition, the solar module is disposed at a place exposed to the sun, and converts received light energy into electric power for use. However, the conventional photoelectric conversion efficiency is low, and most light energy is converted into heat energy; moreover, the solar module is exposed to the sun for a long time, causing the solar module to operate at a very high temperature, and therefore power of the solar module decreases as the temperature increases. Besides, the conventional solar module has a large area, and the length may reach one meter; generally, solar modules are disposed in the form of an array on the ground (or the roof) by using the solar module frame, and are at a certain distance from the ground (or the roof). However, the solar module is very close to the ground (or the roof); therefore, heat energy at the bottom of the solar module cannot be effectively dissipated and the bottom is overheating, which further causes problems of a decrease in conversion efficiency of the solar module, a decline in the service life thereof, and even burnout of elements.